


Beg Your Pardon

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Ziva is learning about one of the stranger traditions of her adopted homeland with a little help from her friends.





	Beg Your Pardon

Ziva is frowning in concentration as she watches a news feed displayed on the plasma in the squad room whilst her colleagues are at work at their desks. "I have seen some really strange things since coming to America and joining NCIS but this really takes the biscuit."  
"Cake." Tony and Tim correct her automatically.  
"Whatever. I really do not understand this. Pardoning a turkey? Is it supposed to have committed a crime?"  
"No Ziva." Ducky replies as he walks into the bullpen and the conversation.  
"Then why..."  
"Presidential pardons for turkeys have a long history. People have been sending the president turkeys for the holiday for years. In fact the original White House ceremony was to welcome the turkey for the President's Thanksgiving table and many confuse this with the start of the tradition."  
"Ah huh." Ziva, McGee and DiNozzo nod caught up in the story.

"Stories of spared turkeys date back to the days of Lincoln. According to one story, his son Tad implored him to write out a presidential pardon for the bird meant for the family's Christmas table, arguing it had as much a right to live as anyone. Sometime around the Nixon administration, the President began sending the turkey to a petting farm near Washington after holding the traditional receiving ceremony and photo op, although no formal pardon was given. It was President George H.W. Bush who was the first to actually offer a turkey pardon and that is the story of turkey pardoning." Ducky smiles at them.

"Thanks Ducky."  
"You're welcome my dear and now it is time to talk turkey."  
"I thought we just did that?"  
The guys chuckle. "Sorry Ziva all I meant was it's time for a serious discussion. It's why I came up from autopsy."  
"Oh. Nothing is wrong I hope?"  
"Not at all. I just need to know what you're all bringing to my Thanksgiving dinner."  
As the discussion begins Ziva gives a small smile thankful that despite its sometimes bewildering customs she has at last found a place where she belongs.


End file.
